disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Debbie Kang
Debbie Kang is a minor character featured in the Disney XD series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. She is a student at Norrisville High and the editor/investigative reporter for the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle (NHGTTWDPC) online edition. Background Kang appeared in the episodes "Night of the Living McFizzles" and "Viva El Nomicon". Her favorite animal is the Mexican Death Bear. She did her entire Spanish report on the creature and dressed up as one for Halloween. She says that she likes them because they are very, very, very, very cute. She can be considered somewhat a tsundere to Randy, as in "Viva El Nomicon," she scoffs at Randy and Howard and calls them idiots for their horrible excuse for Spanish-speaking. Later, she is seen to be somewhat nicer towards Randy in "Night of the Living McFizzles," though this may have been because she was scared. Notably, she does not get along well with Howard, being that they are complete opposites; she is logical and smart, and he not-so-smart and very irrational. Appearance Debbie is short with long dark blue hair and eyes. She wears a light coral shirt, a brown belt, dark khaki shorts, and black slip-on shoes. Relationships Randy Cunningham Debbie can be considered somewhat unfriendly towards Randy, as in "Viva El Nomicon", when she scoffs at Randy and Howard and calls them idiots for their horrible excuse for Spanish-speaking. In "Night of the Living McFizzles", she mocks him for saying guys don't get scared, and she doesn't fall for his boasts about his bravery. But because she is scared, she is somewhat nicer to Randy by reluctantly asking him to walk her and Theresa home, along with holding his hand when she gets frightened. Debbie isn't as mean to the Ninja as she is to Randy, but she gets annoyed with him while helping him calm down the Death Bear. In "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim", she is more patient with him and takes his advice about the soupsicles. She becomes suspicious when she sees the Ninja running after the truck, which is carrying the soupsicles and Howard, and decides to investigave. At the end, the Ninja lets her know she can write whatever she wants, which leads her to dedicate herself to discovering out the Ninja's secret identity. When she discovers Randy is the Ninja in "Debbie Meddle", she attempts to expose him to Norrisville High and almost succeeds. However, Randy and Howard are able to convince everyone that he isn't the Ninja, and Randy uses the NinjaNomicon to mindwipe her of knowing his secret identity. Howard Weinerman Debbie doesn't get along well with Howard, viewing him and treating him the same way as Randy. Because Howard is equally annoyed with her, they tend to argue more often. In one case, she only seems mildly annoyed when she asks Howard what he's saying, but gets very excited after he tells her about the Death Bear. In "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim", she marks Howard off of her suspects for the Ninja's identity. Theresa Fowler Debbie and Theresa are often seen together, like in the theme song and in the crowd during "30 Seconds to Math". They go to the Whoopee World Frightacular together in "Night of the Living McFizzles". When Theresa gushes over Randy's bravery, though, Debbie rolls her eyes, and later has to pull Theresa away from watching Randy walk through the graveyard. They also are a team at the Best Buds competition in "Best Buds", although they don't make it past the first round. Trivia *Debbie Kang always using a book titled "Hypno-Spanish Para Los Tontos" to keep improving her Spanish speaking skills. *Debbie Kang has a brief cameo in the episode "30 Seconds to Math" where she was counted in the students who got hypnotized. *Debbie shares the same last name as Jasmine Kang from I Didn't Do It, who is also portrayed by Piper Curda. *She was stanked for the first time in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". She transformed into a hedgehog-like monster. *Her design is based off of Jayden Ngo, the color stylist for RC9GN. *In "Sorcerer in Love", she's sitting next to Morgan in Mr. Bannister's class. **In a deleted moment, she's watching the boys fawn over Amanda with Flute Girl, Morgan, and Theresa, looking annoyed. *In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", Debbie is part of Principal Slimovitz's underground resistance that raids Charlie Cluckers. *She is the only student that bothered to save her plant in "Dawn of the Driscoll". *She's revealed to be the editor and investigative reporter for the NHGTTWDPC online edition in "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim". **According to Howard, she's the youngest member. *At the end of "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim", she makes it her goal to find out the Ninja's secret identity. **She learns that it is Randy in "Debbie Meddle" and reveals it to Norrisville High, but Randy and Howard fool them into believing she is false and her memory of his identity is mindwiped by the NinjaNomicon. *As seen in "Everybody Ninj-along", she can play the violin. *Debbie is the second person outside of the Ninja to enter the Nomicon, the first being Howard. Gallery Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Zombies Category:Students Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Asian characters Category:American characters